


la Vipère et le Monstre

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Letho [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Time, Bear chaser, Flip Flap, Furry things, Gay Sex, Gay bears, Hard but sweet, Horny beasts, M/M, Malédiction, Muscular bear, Nice meal, Quick and kinky adventure, Scène de relation sexuelle explicite, Vegetarians & Vegans, that escalated quickly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: Letho rencontre le monstre Nivellen avec lequel il trouve une affinité particulière.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Nivellen (The Witcher)
Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Letho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113041
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

I

Lieu inconnu, date inconnue

Letho, alors qu'il traversait un bois des plus commun, rencontra un paysan qui avait établi un campement rudimentaire pour la nuit alors. Le vieil homme lui conta que, le lendemain, il irait rejoindre un manoir non loin de là, car le contrat qu’il avait établi avec le propriétaire touchait à sa fin. Le vieil homme lui avait confié sa fille une année entière, moyennant une importante compensation. Le sorceleur était un peu surpris par cette forme de proxénétisme, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait un parent marchander la compagnie de son enfant, quel que soit son milieu social d’ailleurs ; mas il n’était personne pour juger, donc il ne dit rien. Le paysan avoua toutefois avoir quelques inquiétudes. Le propriétaire des lieux était en fait un être terrifiant. Mais il était avide de davantage ; après tout, qu’est-ce qu’un monstre faisait avec tant d’or à sa disposition ? Et puis, il abusait des pauvres gens et de leurs jolies filles. Il ne se sentait pas capable de combattre la créature démoniaque pour en récupérer la totalité de la richesse, mais peut-être qu’avec un sorceleur comme mercenaire… contre un pourcentage du butin, évidemment.

Letho se moqua de lui, pas trop sévèrement, mais ne déclina pas totalement l’offre. Il préférait en savoir plus sur ce monstre avant de s’engager.


	2. le Déjeuner

II

Le lendemain, donc, ils se mirent en route et Letho assista, légèrement en retrait, à la récupération de la jeune femme et de son or. Le propriétaire ne sortit pas de sa demeure, les sacs de pièces, de lingots et de pierres précieuses, avaient été posés dans la cour avant leur arrivée. Et effectivement, la compensation valait la dote d’une comtesse, mais il y avait bien peu chance que la principale protagoniste ne voit la couleur de ce métal. La fille était mignonne, sa toilette était impeccable, ses joues rondes. Elle avait clairement passé une très bonne année, bien nourrit et sans effectuer des tâches physiques et ingrates. Elle était contente de revoir son père, mais Letho perçu tout de même qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée de retourner à sa "liberté", dans la ferme familiale. Il lui souhaita bonne chance quand elle passa devant lui.

La demeure ne ressemblait pas une exploitation agricole, plutôt une maison de maître ; mais de l'extérieur, elle avait l'air totalement abandonnée. Les volets étaient fermés, la façade était fissurée et il manquait quelques tuiles au toit moussu. Le jardin était sauvage, les fontaines sèches et la cour parsemée de morceaux de chariot à moitié pourri.

Au lieu de continuer sa route plus avant jusqu'à la prochaine ville, il se dirigea vers le manoir, souhaitant y être invité. Il frappa simplement à la porte quelques coups secs et attendit. Il n'entendit pas un seul bruit venant de l'intérieur. Mais il ne dut pas être le seul à voir sa curiosité piquée, car il entendit de la serrure se déclencher, et la porte s'ouvrit. Personne ne se trouvait derrière.

L’intérieur de la maison était particulièrement sombre, mais cela ne gênait absolument pas ses yeux de sorceleur. Le couloir était vide de meubles, les tapisseries décrépies, mais aucun grain de poussière n'était visible. Il menait à plusieurs portes ainsi qu'un escalier, couvert d'un tapis râpeux, menant au premier étage. Des chandeliers allumés, accrochés sur les murs, lui montrèrent le chemin à suivre, de l’entrée jusqu’à une salle de réception.

Le propriétaire des lieux s’y trouvait, debout devant une longue table dressée d'une nappe avec deux couverts. C'était une grande masse velue, large d'épaules, à la musculature supposément massive sous le dense pelage brun qui semblait le recouvrir intégralement. Il portait un gilet de brocart beige avec de larges motifs floraux dorés ponctués de perles de corail, et un pantalon de coton bleu azur du plus mauvais goût avec le reste de ses bijoux, colliers, bracelets et même bagues et boucles d'oreille. Il lui fit signe de sa large main -patte ?- griffue, de s'installer avec lui, et ils s'exécutèrent de concert. Un lustre au plafond les éclairait sommairement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir qu'il était semblable à un ours anthropomorphe. Son visage était rond, des oreilles longues et légèrement pendantes, son museau était long et fin, et ses yeux encadrés de cils épais, noirs et brillants comme la nuit. La douceur apparente tranchait avec ces crocs acérés inférieurs qui dépassaient de sa mâchoire puissante de carnassier, ne lui permettant probablement pas de s'exprimer de manière fluide.

Il se savait observé, mais ne s'en offusquait nullement, car il faisait de même pour son invité inattendu.

C'était un homme grand et massif, presque autant que lui. Sa musculature, par contre, était bien plus importante. Il portait un plastron de cuir vert, clouté, et doublé de laine de mouton, par-dessus une chemise à capuche en lin. Un pantalon et des bottes en cuir sombre s'accordaient avec les deux fourreaux de cuir rouge qu'il avait posé contre le pied de la table. Ce corps et son équipement étaient faits pour tuer. Chauve, les sourcils inexistants, les cils fins, et malgré une barbe naissance, il était aussi imberbe que lui était velu. Chacun de ses traits était comme taillé brutalement au couteau. Et justement, son crâne arborait une cicatrice profonde en forme de V, et l'une de ses oreilles semblaient avoir été mâché. Sa mâchoire était carrée, le menton était imposant, ses lèvres fines réduites à deux traits à peine plus rosés que sa peau laiteuse. Deux iris ambrés aux pupilles fendues verticalement, le fixait intensément depuis le fond de ces petits yeux pincés.

– Tu vas me faire rougir si tu continus comme ça, commenta la voix sifflante et froide de Letho.

Le monstre secoua sa lourde tête, jouant de son pelage semblable à une crinière soyeuse.

– En es-tu physiquement capable ? Répondit-il d'une voix autrement caverneuse et chaude.

Letho renifla. Ils joueraient donc cartes sur table.

– Je suis Nivellen, roi de ce modeste domaine. Je vois bien à tes yeux jaunes que tu es sorceleur.

– Letho, tueur de monstres et de rois.

Le fameux Nivellen éclata d'un rire franc. Letho aurait pu jurer que si cela continuait plus longtemps, la maison pourrait en trembler.

– Je ne pense pas regretter de t'avoir à ma table.

Sur ce, Nivellen frappa ces mains-pattes l'une contre l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Alors, comme par magie, la table se vit recouverte d'une nappe et de nombreux mets et boissons. Des courges et des courgettes farcies de riz, de pois chiches, de champignons et de noisettes, avec de la purée de pommes de terre, patates douces et potimarron au gingembre. Des gâteaux de châtaignes et de noix, et de carottes. Des vins rouges et blancs de Toussaint, et des bières de Téméria.

Letho siffla d'admiration.

* * *

Ils mangèrent, discutèrent légèrement et rirent même. Tous deux souffraient de leur physique imposant, en plus des préjugés liés à leur nature monstrueuse respectueuse ; et apprécia volontiers la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Letho apprit que Nivellen était le fils d'un bandit, que sa richesse lui provenait de son héritage, battit sur des pillages générationnels. Son avenir dans le commerce avait été fauché par une malédiction aux origines inconnues, qui l'avait transformé en monstre et que Letho, après une rapide réflexion, fut bien incapable d'expliquer et résoudre. Peu importe, car Nivellen aimait sa condition. Il était lié à cette maison, qui pourvoyait magiquement à tous ces besoins et le gardait en sécurité. La solitude l'avait poussé à marchander la compagnie de jeunes femmes en échange d'une compensation pécuniaire, mais il s'en accommodait parfaitement.

Nivellen apprit que Letho était un orphelin qui s'était vu réduit en esclavage pendant son enfance avant d'être récupéré par un sorceleur. Celui-ci l'avait ramené à l'École de la Vipère et après avoir subit diverses transformations et de nombreuses épreuves qui l'avaient transformé en monstre, chassant lui-même les monstres pour vivre chichement. Concernant la partie de son curriculum vitae où il tuait des rois, il devait avouer qu'il n'y en avait qu'un sur son tableau de chasse, pour l'instant. C'était pour raisons politiques qu'il c'était investi dans ce projet, mais ne souhaitais pas s'étendre davantage sur ce sujet. Lui aussi s'accommodait de sa vie, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses capacités et ses compétences pour en améliorer la condition.

* * *

La bonne nourriture et l'alcool parfumé les détendirent davantage, au point que Letho dégrafa son plastron, le posant au sol, à côté de ses armes. Les yeux de Nivellen se firent perçants, en lorgnant le buste musclé de Letho moulé sous sa chemise fine. Il était peut-être un peu plus grisé qu'il ne le pensait ; pas un instant il ne craint que tenter sa chance puisse lui couter cher. À moins que le danger qui pouvait en résulter ne l'excitât davantage.

– Les sorceleurs sont, paraît-il, des êtres très solitaires. Cette soirée dans mon humble demeure semble te ravir et ma qualité d'hôte m'oblige, bien volontiers, à mettre tout en œuvre pour ne l'a rendre que davantage plaisante.

D'un geste de la main, leurs verres furent à nouveau remplis. Alors qu'il observait son breuvage tournoyer, libérant des effluves épicés et acidulés stimulants, il concrétisa ses pensées à haute voix :

– La compagnie des autres ne te manque-t-elle pas ? Toi qui es à sang froid, ne voudrais-tu pas de la chaleur d'une étreinte ? Préfèrerais-tu de douces caresses à des baisers passionnels ?

Letho prit le temps de goûter le vin dans son verre avant de répondre. La badiane, le clou de girofle et le gingembre engourdissaient sa langue.

– Et toi-même ? N'en as-tu pas eu assez de la jeune femme qui a passé une année entière, à te couvrir d'attentions délicates et, je n'en doute pas, énergiques ?

Nivellen haussa les épaules, un sourire mutin déformé par ses canines apparentes. Son compagnon improbable ne semblait ni dégouté ni rebuté par ses sous-entendus :

– La curiosité t'a fait frappé à ma porte, et elle me l'a fait partager mon dîner. Il faut profiter de notre rencontre. Tu as vu la petite chose délicieuse que j’ai laissé partir ? Elle était entière, propre et en bonne santé. Elle aurait probablement été plus heureuse encore si elle avait pu rester un an de plus. N’est pas peur du sort que je pourrais te réserver.

– Je n’ai pas peur.

Letho fut brièvement surpris par sa propre audace. Était-il si à l'aise qu'il ne craignait pas pour sa propre sécurité ? Mais après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, réduits à porter des apparences et des préjugés de monstres. Il regarda Nivellen se lever lentement, et faire le tour de la table, le pas sûr, léger, chaloupé à cause de ses longues jambes aux pattes griffues. Il s'avançait tel un prédateur hypnotisant sa proie. Mais Letho venait d'une école de guerriers aux pratiques reptiliennes, il était familier de ce genre de stratégie. Lorsque le monstre fut suffisamment proche et amorça de se pencher sur lui, le sorceleur laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus et lui attraper la nuque pour l'arrêter.

Nivellen ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact, et se lécha les lèvres.

– L'odeur que tu dégages. Les vibrations que tu émets. Je sais ce que tu veux. Fais-le.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Jugeant leur capacité et leur désir.

Letho se leva brusquement, bousculant sa chaise qui tomba au sol. Il agrippa Nivellen par la hanche, et le guida pour qu'il se retourne, plaquant ces hanches contre le bord de la table. Nivellen en profita pour balayer d'un geste ce qu'il se trouvait dessus, assiettes et couverts, ne gardant qu'un verre de vin rouge. Il s'étira, se cambrant, minaudant comme si sa corpulence et son apparence n'étaient pas étonnantes. Letho le regarda prendre une gorgée et jeter la coupe au sol. Sans prévenir, il baissa le pantalon de son compagnon jusqu'aux genoux, et s'étonna d'être presque déçu de ne pas avoir libéré une queue d'ours battant l'air avec souplesse. Il mit un genou à terre, glissa sa main plus basse, sur ses fesses, et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses velues. Nivellen souffla un "enfin" lorsqu'il sentit une langue humide se glisser avec avidité sur le peu de peau rosée qui se trouvait là. Letho délassa ses braies et se masturba. Le sexe de Nivellen durcissait, bloqué entre ses cuisses et le bord de la table. La position n'était confortable pour aucun des deux, mais cela ne l'a rendait que d'autant plus excitante.

– Ne me fais pas attendre, chasseur de monstres.

Letho sourit :

– Si, tu vas attendre, monstre.

Mais lui non plus ne voulait plus attendre, en fait. La langue de Letho se fit intrusive, il y glissa un doigt, puis deux. Nivellen gratta la surface vernie de la table, autant pour signifier son appréciation que son impatience. Letho se releva, et se colla à Nivellen. Il apprécia la vue, la douceur et la chaleur du contact que lui fournissait le corps quémandant sous lui. Il le pénétra. Nivellen planta ses griffes profondément dans la table, grognant à nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Letho. Il lui caressa le dos, la nuque, l'épaule, demandant silencieusement s'il allait bien. Pour réponse, Nivellen attrapa avec une main la hanche de Letho, le tirant vers lui, alors que lui même reculait son bassin. Letho prit ça, à juste titre, pour une réponse positive. Il avait chaud, une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à le recouvrir, collant sa chemise à son torse et son dos, faisant glisser son pantalon de cuir jusqu'aux genoux. Letho ne put tenir ce rythme bestial bien longtemps, les mutations de sorceleur ne faisaient pas de miracle. Il posa son front dans le creux du dos de Nivellen, il n'en ressentit que davantage la chaleur, la puissance en plus d'un rythme cardiaque dément. Il souffla, grogna, mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tirant à presque les arracher, le pelage sous ses mains, avant d'atteindre sa propre délivrance.

* * *

Letho soupira de satisfaction. Il garda sa main sur la hanche de Nivellen, l'invitant à se tourner à nouveau, pour lui faire face. Nivellen s'exécuta précautionneusement, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Mais il n'en avait pour sa part, pas terminé avec cette partie de jambes en l'air, et préféra exploiter son excitation plutôt que de se reposer.

Il agrippa la chemise du sorceleur, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore totalement épuisé au point de le laisser la déchirer totalement. Pas découragé, Nivellen le souleva pas le bassin, le penchant légèrement pour lui défaire d'une main-patte puissance le pantalon qui ne demandait que ça. Évidemment, la manœuvre n'était pas aisée, mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : pouvoir attraper le sorceleur sous les cuisses et le plaquer contre le mur derrière eux, pour se coller entre ses jambes écartées. Par contre, dans l'opération, il déchira son propre pantalon. Letho faillit décrocher les deux portraits à l'huile au-dessus de sa tête, et se stabilisa en agrippant ses épaules. Nivellen éleva plus haut le sorceleur, se servant du mur comme appui, pour lécher son torse, sa nuque. Sa langue était épaisse et chaude, et Letho se fit la réflexion que, malgré les canines acérées, elle serait parfaite si elle voulait bien s'affairer ailleurs. Le corps de Nivellen était immense, Letho se sentait submergé, envahi, et il en voulait davantage. Letho réussit à attraper une fiole d'huile, restée miraculeusement intacte, dans une poche inférieure de sa chemise. Il en enduisit ses doigts, et se prépara, impatient que Nivellen le pénètre en retour. Son corps imposant ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, mais vu les griffes de Nivellen, il préférait le faire lui-même.

– Ne me fait pas attendre, monstre.

Nivellen sourit, la gueule enfuit au creux de son épaule.

– Si, tu vas attendre, chasseur de monstre.

Nivellen frotta son sexe contre celui de Letho, humide de sa propre semence. Il était dur et Letho n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de rivaliser avec lui. Il apprécia la sensation grisante de la sueur et de son sperme humidifiant et collant les poils de son partenaire, dont l'ardeur ne faisait que croitre. Malgré les précautions de Letho, Nivellen descendit ses mains jusque sur ses fesses. Il passa ses doigts entre, sondant la résistance et la patience du sorceleur. Ses paumes sèches et râpeuses glissaient avec difficultés malgré l'huile, ses griffes testaient sa chair ferme, rendant son partenaire légèrement nerveux. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, celui qui était intact, avec précautions tout de même. Il se décida enfin à ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Nivellen le pénétra, perdant tout scrupule qui jusqu'alors l'empêchait d'enfoncer ces griffes dans la peau tendre de ces cuisses. Letho se fit étonnement plus bruyant qu'au début de leur échange : il étouffait délicieusement contre le corps de son partenaire, et gémir semblait être le seul moyen pour lui de reprendre son souffle. En vain. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, erratique, chaotique. Il luttait pour ne pas se soustraire aux coups de bassin de Nivellen, agrippant sa crinière au niveau des épaules, de la nuque et de l'arrière de la tête. Il pouvait voir que Nivellen se retenait de le mordre, peut-être de peur de le blesser trop sévèrement, et il apprécia l'attention. Toutefois, il tenta sa chance en passant ses doigts sur ses crocs, sa langue. Nivellen grogna si fort qu'il en fît vibrer sa cage thoracique, son corps, et part extension, celui de Letho.


	3. Epilogue

III

Le monstre et le chasseur se tenait l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, contre le mur de la salle de séjour. Nivellen se redressa, admira son œuvre, personnifier par un Letho, épuisé et courbaturé, abandonné à son regard. Sa chemise était à moitié déchiré, son pantalon ne couvrait plus qu'une seule jambe, les bottes toujours présentent. Lui-même n'avait plus que son veston pour le couvrir, même si cela n'avait jamais été son rôle. Leur corps respectifs couvert de sueur et leur bas-ventre et leurs cuisses collantes de semence, les firent frissonner. Après une très courte réflexion, il prit la parole :

– Commander à la maison de nous faire un bain me paraît judicieux. Une chemise te plairait-elle ?

Letho releva ses yeux ambrés sur lui.

– Je préférerais que celle-ci soit rapiécée.

– Impossible. Je ne sais pas coudre, et la maison non plus. Mais tu pourras avoir exactement la même chemise, neuve et propre, si cela te convient.

Letho souffla un "soit" puisqu'il devait bien faire avec.

* * *

Le bain fut parfait, délassant. Ils l'avaient pris ensemble, le bac étant étonnamment suffisamment grand pour les y recevoir. Mais ils c'étaient montré sage, se lavant et se massant mutuellement. Nivellen c'était révélé particulièrement bavard, probablement la solitude (relative) dans laquelle sa condition le forçait à vivre, lui pesait plus que la sienne, lorsqu'il était sur les routes. Ça n'étonnait pas particulièrement Letho, par contre, lui-même fut agréablement surpris de se voir apprécier son babillage. Il était en train de se sécher, frottant son corps avec un linge chaud et parfumé à la lavande que la maison avait fait apparaître, tout comme le bain et des vêtements pour eux-deux. Le monstre continuait à se prélasser dans l'eau, sécher et démêler cette quantité de poils n'allaient pas être des plus aisé. En comparaison, il apprécia être lui-même devenu imberbe à la suite des mutations de sorceleur.

Nivellen le vit pensif :

– À l'avenir, si des contrats t'amènent dans le coin, n'hésite pas à me rendre visite, même si alors j'ai de la compagnie. Je serait plus que ravie de t'accueillir le temps que tu voudras.

Letho hocha de la tête, confirmant qu'il avait entendu et qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée.

– D'ailleurs... Hésita-t-il un instant. En parlant de ça. Si j’entends un jour des rumeurs sur un sorceleur qui se serait fait baiser par un monstre, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à séparer chacun de tes membres du reste de ton corps.

Nivellen leva l’arcade sourcilière, à défaut d’avoir un sourcil réellement défini au milieu de cette brousaille qui le couvrait. Les coudes posés sur le bord du bac, il fit un geste montrant magistralement l'intégralité de son corps :

– Tous ?

Letho leva les yeux au ciel et termina de se sécher, inspectant au passage les griffures et les hématomes qu'il avait récolté plus tôt. Heureusement, ils disparaitraient rapidement sans laisser de traces.

– À qui voudrais-tu que je raconte en détails nos parties de sexe bestial ? Repris Nivellen en observant son pelage formant des ombres d'algues à la surface de l'eau du bain. Aux douces donzelles placées sous ma tutelle ? Rarement aussi pures qu’une oie blanche, et parfois même des comédiennes ratées devenues prostituées à qui ont à promis le rôle de leur vie ? À leur pauvre père désabusé ou à leur bandit de proxénètes avides ?

Letho était en train de regarder les vêtements mis à sa disposition. Il semblait l'ignorer, mais savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

– Non, je n'en dirais jamais rien, rassures-toi.

Il se redressa, appuyé sur ses genoux, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Nivellen fit un geste vers Letho, posant sa main-patte, sur son avant-bras :

– Te vanteras-tu, toi, d’avoir un baiser un monstre de ma nature ? Nulle doute que cela pourrait te faire mousser auprès de tes compagnons d'armes.

Letho n’hésita pas une seconde :

– Non. Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi.

Nivellen le crût, sans douter un seul instant. Il afficha ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, honnête, bien que carnassier. Letho eut un frisson. Son instinct reptilien lui criait que pour sa survit il était impératif de lui laisser reprendre le contrôle. Mais la chaleur qui commençait à monter dans le bas de son ventre le fit taire presque immédiatement. Nivellen s’en rendit compte, mais son instinct n’était absolument pas tourné vers des questions de survit. Il glissa sa main velue sur le bas ventre du sorceleur, toujours nu, griffant légèrement la peau de son aine.

– En parlant de rumeurs, que penses-tu de celle concernant la libido des sorceleurs, aussi légendaire que leur solitude ?


End file.
